


Mercenary

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: The mercs never knew what hit them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I stole from Caesar, but I studied Classics so it's fine. What's good enough for Shakespeare is good enough for dc.

Hux stares meekly at the intruders, his eyes large and sorrowful, his lower lip out far enough for a bird to ledge upon it. There are five of them. Against himself and Kylo. 

_Five._

Frankly, the five of them wouldn’t actually be much of a match for him on his own, but he’s not about to let them know that. Not yet. His eyes meet Kylo’s unmasked ones, and silent (and Forceless) communication seals the deal.

What’s life without a little fun, from time to time?

They’re all masked, though their masks don’t distort their voices, and at least one of them isn’t wearing gloves to prevent from fingerprints. He can tell the blasters and rifles they have are imitation ones, from the misprinted colours and minor flaws in replication. Some of them might even misfire.

Frankly, it’s a wonder they’re still alive. This can’t be far off their first attempt. No one would continue to do it this badly, right?

“Hand over everything you got,” one says, levelling his blaster mere inches from Kylo’s skull, gesturing with a flick of the wrist. “Everything. Then give us the access codes for the ship.”  


“You do realise,” Hux drawls, as Kylo simply stares down the barrel, “…that these ships are fixed with tracker beacons? Which we can’t disable?”  


“Mozzer can– hey!”  


One of the other pirate-slash-opportunist-slash-mercenaries elbows him. “Shut up!”

More proof they’re not serious. If they were, they’d get the information and then execute them, just to be safe. So they wouldn’t worry so much about information leaking, because he and Kylo wouldn’t be around to use it to track them down.

“Codes. Give.”  


That one seems to have more sense to him. “Won’t fly without us.” 

“Not buying that.”  


“Go ahead and try.” It would fly. Of course it would. Take some doing to get past the security settings, but not impossible Nothing ever is, with technology. Just sometimes prohibitively complex.   


The other man still has the blaster pointed at Kylo’s head. Kylo, who isn’t blinking. Who is staring straight down the sights in reverse, spooking him. 

Hux wonders if he can stop a bolt at such short range? Or stop the hand before it pulls the trigger past the biting point? 

It’s actually kind of crazy hot to watch Kylo unwaveringly stare down the man. His profile made more dramatic for the angle of it, his nose and lips against the backdrop of confused men (and one woman?) behind. Kylo turns his face and starts to rub his cheek against the weapon, a low purr and his eyes shuttering to look at Hux in a mimicry of how he’d treat his lover’s cock.

_Not now, Ren_.

Kylo pouts. His lips - already cocksucking full - plump flusher.

_Okay. But only a little._

Kylo turns back and licks one stripe over the blaster… before sitting back as if nothing had happened.

Everyone stares. Hux included. _Fuck that’s hot_.

Someone grabs Hux’s shoulder and manhandles him to his feet, and he lets them - for the moment. The more they relax (or don’t), the better the payoff will be. He sashays deliberately to the front of the shuttle, then waits.

The first man tries to get to his shoulder, and his feet go from under him. Just one minute he’s standing, the next he’s flat on his face on the floor.

Hux tuts. A little heavy-handed of his lover, and a little crude in the pratfall department, but it is still with some merit. He smiles as the man scrambles backwards.

“Careful. The floor must be uneven,” Hux coos.  


“Get in the pilot’s seat!” the (likely) female one screeches.  


Hux looks to Kylo, and Kylo shrugs. Hux figures why not, and drops down.

And clasps his hands on his lap.

“Turn it on!”  


“The ship?”  


“What did you think I meant?”  


Hux can’t help himself. “Well, I was hoping you would be a touch more debonair about seduction skills, but I couldn’t be sure, what with that sidearm. It is rather clunky.”

The attempt to cold-cock him ends with said side-arm crashing forcibly into their own thigh, giving them a dead-leg and causing them to loose off a shot into the confined space.

Hux hopes Kylo has the sense to curb it.

“ _What are you two playing at_?” the obviously histrionic one screeches. “Get this thing running!”  


“Do you even know who you kidnapped?” Kylo asks, speaking for the first time.  


“No, and why do I care?”  


“You don’t care that General Hux here is worth the mightiest bounty the First Order could ever pay?”  


Hux smiles, even if it’s not entirely true. It’s true enough. “You’re too kind, Lord Ren.”

“Yeah,” one says, after an uncomfortably long pause. “Like there’d be a General and a… whatever you are without any mooks.”  


“We don’t need mooks,” Hux points out.  


“Kinda do,” says the shrill, annoying one.  


“You haven’t yet stolen the ship and there’s more than two to one odds.” Hux gestures emphatically with his shoulders.  


“…what… kind of a bounty?”  


“Bigger than you could imagine.”  


“A… a million credits?”  


Hux snorts. “Please. I’m worth well more than that.”

“…why would you say that, if you could get away with a million?”  


“Because: _I’m worth more than that_.” And he is. So much more. Infinitely more.   


Someone goes to smack him again, and this time ends up punching his colleague. In a way, it’s really below them. The idiots clearly haven’t worked out Kylo is a Dark Sider - do they even know the Force exists? And they can’t fathom why they keep falling over, or smacking themselves. They just get edgier and edgier, their fingers itchy on triggers.

“I’m waiting,” Hux complains.  


“ **SHUT UP. START THE SHIP.** ”  


Hux folds his arms over his chest, even as the chair is wheeled around to face another blaster. His eyes go to Kylo’s - trusting him so utterly - and ignoring the unsanitary connotations as he opens his mouth wide to welcome it in, almost getting the business end past his teeth before the merc pulls back in disgust.

His tongue darts out to wet his lower lip for Kylo, and their eyes linger as Hux mimics what he’d do to Kylo’s cock right now, if it were close enough to do so. 

The other five people barely exist. Ever. He could order Kylo over here to kiss him, and force him to kneel between his parted thighs. Kylo could make them all watch as he serviced Hux, as he gave him his mouth as much as his heart.

“Do you want the honours, or should I?” Hux asks Kylo.  


If nothing else, he wants some time with his Knight, now.

“I’ll take three.”  


That’s fair. He does have the Force. Hux rises and elbows the closest man in the solar plexus, shifting to get them between him and the second, drawing their sidearm and shooting first the moron afar, and then the one choking under his arm.

Kylo has the other three frozen in place.

Hux snorts. “Sentimental?”

“A gift,” Kylo clarifies. “For you.”  


“Whatever should I do with them…?”  


If only he didn’t have a boyfriend to force down on his dick. Oh well. Next time he’ll make it last.

This time, he’s well past the foreplay. It’s time for the real games to start.


End file.
